


Lessons

by Marrilyn



Series: Kinks [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Kinks, Kinky, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Rowena MacLeod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Rowena needs to be taught a lesson.





	Lessons

"What did you just say to me?"

"Nothing, mistress," Rowena said.

Your eyes narrowed, suspicious. "Oh, I think you, did. I think you said something bad."

You got in her face, so close your noses almost touched, a single millimeter keeping them apart. Her eyes were so much greener up close, so much more vivacious. A green fire burned in them, tough, defiant, resistant to the very end.

"Something very, very bad." It came out as a purr, and Rowena instantly reacted to it, bare body breaking out in anticipatory shivers.

"Well," she said, a mischievous smirk playing on her lips, "something might have slipped by accident."

"I don't think it was an accident," you said.

She blinked innocently. "Whatever do you mean?"

"We both know you're a bitch."

"Those are harsh words, mistress."

You shrugged, nonchalant. "I think they're just right." A wicked smirk crept over your mouth. "You know what else I think?"

Rowena shook her head.

"I think you need to be punished."

"I don't think that's necessary," she said, though the joyous gleam in her eyes said otherwise. She wanted to be punished, wanted to be pushed to her very limits in ways only you knew how to do right. She was expecting it. Craving it. She was probably already imagining it.

Who said dreams didn't come true?

"Oh, it is," you said. "You need to learn your lesson." You sat down on the bed and, looking Rowena right in the eyes, patted your thighs expectedly, eagerly, like a cat about to get the cream. "Bend over."

Her face lit up, but she quickly masked it with a look of fear that almost —  _ almost — _ looked real. Rowena wasn't a good liar, and she was far from a good actress, but she knew how to put on a show. "Is that really necessary?"

"It is," you retorted. "Come on."

"But—"

"Don't make me go over there and make you." Your tone was no-nonsense, straight to the point. Courtesy of Rowena. Everything you knew was her work. She'd been kind enough to teach you, and you could tell she beamed with pride every time you put your hard earned skills to work. There was no greater compliment for her than to know her lessons had stuck.

You hoped yours would, too.

Rowena pouted, cute as a button. Her eyes were that of a puppy, hurt, wounded, frightened. You used to have a hard time staying in character when she gave you that face, but with time you'd learned to ignore your protective instincts and give in to pretend-cruelty. After all, this was just a game. Rowena knew her safe word. If something was wrong, she would use it.

A sadistic part of you enjoyed to see her so vulnerable. Even if it was all part of a game, it was still you who brought that look on her face, you who made her weak, you who made her plead and beg for mercy she would never get. She let you do it to her, trusted you not to take advantage. Not many people have been that lucky.

"Now!" you barked.

Rowena's lip trembled. She stuck it further out, deepening the pout, like a child who was punished for doing something bad.

She wasn't that far off.

She bent over your lap. Her bare ass was on full display. You brought your hand to it, your other hand falling on her back to keep her in place. Rowena twitched, but quickly relaxed. Her skin was baby soft, tender, delicate, just like the rest of her. Your hand brushed against it. Her cheek fit almost perfectly in your palm, and that elicited a smile. Tiny lady, tiny ass.

It would be a shame to ruin this perfection, you mused, gently rubbing each cheek. A smile bloomed on your mouth, wide, taunting.

A shame, indeed.

Oh, well. As they said, perfection was overrated.

Rowena had to learn, and in order for that to happen she had to feel it. It was, after all, a punishment.

You raised your hand, then brought it down against her ass, hard. She gasped, startled.

"Count," you ordered.

She took a breath and said, "One."

"Good girl."

You hit her again, eliciting a harder gasp.

"Two."

_ SMACK! _

"Three."

_ SMACK! _

"Four."

_ SMACK! _

"Five."

_ SMACK! _

"Six."

_ SMACK! _

"Seven."

_ SMACK! _

"Eight."

_ SMACK! _

"Nine."

_ SMACK! _

"Ten."

She was panting by the time you were done. Moans of pain mixed with pleasure ripped from her throat one after the other like a mantra. Your own pleasure flooded you with every sound she made, each little gasp and twitch and hiss delightful music to your ears. The woman was vocal, incredibly so. Everything that came out of her mouth was magic.

Her milky-white ass had turned red. There were prints on her skin, marks perfectly resembling fingers. You traced them with the tip of your finger, proud of your handiwork. She would bear them for a few days, an achy reminder of tonight.  _ Good, _ you thought. She was yours. Your girlfriend, your lover, your property. Let her remember that. 

"Learned your lesson, honey?" you asked, a sliver of smugness lacing your tone.

"I think so," Rowena said, still a tad weak from the ordeal.

"You think so?"

"Well, there's still a few things I'm uncertain about." She was teasing now, an insatiable little fiend.

"Oh, really?" You leaned down, lips brushing her earlobe. "In that case, a few more lessons would do you good."

"You think so?" She couldn't hide the joy from her tone.

You grinned. "I know so."

The night was still young. There was plenty of time for her to learn.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by OswinTheStrange.


End file.
